Armrests and Award Ceremonies
by Greeks vs Geeks
Summary: Jacelyn only goes to her school's award ceremony to laugh with her friends and get out of class. That's all its good for after all. However, a few of her friends have a different idea when it comes to Jacelyn and a certain artist. Female!Jack. High school au. An idea that has been in my to do pile for awhile.


_**Based on a game scenario. It was an adorable ending with it and I just had to write it down. Not related to any of my other stories but does have some of my OC's. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Rise of the Guardian characters, places, or references. I also don't really own the plot. I do own the OC's and I guess the high school.**_

When Jacelyn entered the auditorium, she was blown away with how many people were there. Almost all the seats were filled already and the room was filled with chatter. Man, she didn't think that many people would pay to skip class.

"Yo! Snowflakes! Over here!" A voice yelled to her left, catching Jacelyn's attention. She turned to see Karma Ottle standing on one of the auditorium seats, waving her over. People started staring at the hyperactive girl, but Karma was never one to care. Jacelyn walked over to the group of people around Karma and smiled at the sight of her friends.

"I see you guys got a whole section." Jacelyn remarked, sitting in the empty seat next to Karma. Looking at the group, you could tell that they were strange to say the least. Talayeh and Treddian turned around in their seats while Michael rolled his eyes and placed his arm around Castille's shoulders. Castille giggled, but turned around to talk to Jacelyn.

"It's only 8 seats Jack, not a whole section." Castille retorted, leaning on Michael a little. Jacelyn gave her a confused look. There were only six of them. Why would they save 8 seats? At Jacelyn's expression, Castille continued. "Paula went to get one of her friends. Some artist, I think. He hangs out with Anna, Nick, and Paula's boyfriend, Samson."

Jacelyn groaned as she figured out who it was. "Great, I get to sit with the Kangaroo."

"Who ya callin' a Kangaroo, shelia?" a deep voice growled next to Jack. Jacelyn turned to find none other than Aster Bunnymund standing next to her. Paula was behind him, shyly looking at the floor and playing with the tip of her messy braid. She looked at Jacelyn with an innocent expression.

"It's okay if Aster sits with us, right? I mean with Sandy doing the tech work for the ceremony. I don't have anyone to sit with. And the Karma said that I could sit with you guys and I knew Aster wasn't sitting with anyone so I invited him. I mean, we can sit somewhere else but-" Paula explained, nervousness evident in her voice.

"It's okay, Paula. It was just a speak of the devil-"

"And he doth he appear; English Proverb; 18th century." Talayeh and Treddian said simultaneously. Snapping out of their stupor, both of them blushed. With being raised by an extremely religious foster mother since they were 10 and 11 years old, along with being history nuts themselves, they were best known for finishing religious quotes or correcting historically incorrect statements. They were a history teacher's worst nightmare. Jacelyn smirked at them.

"Thank you T-N-T for a quick backstory." Jack responded sarcastically. Talayeh glared at her white haired friend and hit her shoulder.

"Shut up, Snowflake. I hope you get the most annoying award." Talayeh joked. Before Jacelyn could reply with a snarky comment of her own, the auditorium lights dimmed and a small girl came on stage. She was wearing an overly a large purple sweater that hung of her shoulders and went to her knees, turquoise leggings, yellow flats, and a pink belt tied around her waist. Her brown bob hair was streaked with an array of colors that somehow went together. She was tiny thing, only 4'9, but everyone knew she could pack a punch when she knocked out Nathan 'Pitch' Black, along with one of his incisors, with one punch on the first day of school and flipped him a quarter to 'pay for the bill'. After that, Anna Topson was known as Tooth instead.

"Welcome to Carter High School annual awards ceremony!" She exclaimed into the mike enthusiastically, causing a decent amount of cheering. "I am one of your hosts, Ana Topson, though most of you know me as Tooth."

"And I am your other host, Venus Estair! Of course, with two leading ladies, we need a big strong man to help us out!" Another voice called from the opposite side of the stage, walking out to reveal a tall, African American girl with long blond hair that was twisted into a complicated braid, wearing a rather short pink sundress and matching flats. Karma gave a whistle that was echoed by several guys in the audience. Jacelyn laughed at her friend, remembering on how Karma had gotten together with Venus in the first place. They were going to win best couple for sure. "So everyone, give a warm welcome to Nick Claud!"

Then a massive wall of a football player came behind Tooth and lifted her into the air, spinning her around. After putting down the rather flustered cheerleader, Nick smiled wildly at the crowd. "Hello Carter High School!" he yelled, his Russian accent filling the air. A huge round of applause went up as everyone remembered the fact that Nick was the one that led their football team to State and won. As the crown died down, Venus walked towards her companions.

"Now that is a great Carter welcome. Now let's get this awards ceremony underway! Who's excited?" She said into the microphone, causing the crowd to yell again. Jacelyn rolled her eyes and tried to lean on the arm rest, only to realize that there was an arm already there. She glared at Aster's arm.

"Would you kindly move your giant arm from my arm rest?" she whispered, droning out Venus and Ana announcing some of the award winners. She wasn't going to win anything so it didn't really matter to her. Aster rolled his eyes at her.

"It isn't ya arm rest, shelia. Its first come, first served. Use the other one." He whispered back. Jacelyn glared at him now. If it had been anyone else, she probably would have done just that, but Aster was able to get under her skin and make her want to scream.

"No, this one is my arm rest and I am going to use it, so move your arm, Kangeroo." She insisted, not noticing the knowing looks that Michael and Talayeh were sharing.

Aster growled. "Don't call me a kangaroo, frostbite. An' Ah'm not movin' my arm so ya are just goin' ta have ta deal with it." He said through his teeth. More people were being called onto the stage, but neither of them could notice. A voice in the back of Jacelyn's head told her that Aster's rough accent was hot and getting him angry just made it more distinct, but she chose to ignore its nonsense. That was not why she agitated him. She agitated him because he agitated her. So that was her reasoning for putting her arm directly on his. It was her arm rest, and if he wasn't going to give it up, then she was going to make him uncomfortable enough that he would move. "What are ya doin'?"

"Using my arm rest." She replied, still glaring at his amazing eyes. Seriously, what kind of green was that? Especially when they would get a glint of anger in them and darken around the edges. It was spectacular.

"Mah arm is not an arm rest for ya. Get off."

"Move your arm then."

"Ah got the arm rest first. Just give it up."

"No, it's my arm rest and I'm going to use it."

"For the last time, it is not ya arm rest!"

"Yes it is!"

"And the winners for the cutest couple are Aster Bunnymund and Jacelyn Overland! Come up here lovebirds and get your prize!" A voice broke through their arguing, causing both of their heads to snap up and look at the stage in disbelief. A lot of whispers went the crowd, but they couldn't be heard over the cheers. Before either of them could argue or protest, Karma was pulling the both of them up and pushing them to the stage, to the amusement of Talayeh and Castille.

"Wait no, this is a mistake-"

"-Ah am not dating-"

"-We aren't a couple-"

"-Let me go shelia!-"

"-Karma, stop pushing me up-"

Sadly, both of them were soundly ignored as Karma finished walking them up the stage stairs and passed them over to Venus, giving her a peck on the cheek. Venus immediately intertwined Jacelyn's and Aster's fingers together and gestured to them happily. "Look how happy of a couple they are. I am just saying, I ship it. You guys have the Venus stamp of approval! Now, here is you trophy and two free meals at Springtime Diner, for your next date."

Jacelyn thought that the torture of being mistake as Aster's girlfriend (which the voice in her head kept saying wouldn't be that bad because damn was he hot, even if he was a stick in the mud, and she promptly ignored again) was over, until the crowd started shouting the dreaded word.

"KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS!" they chanted over and over again, causing both of them to go red with embarrassment. Venus laughed.

"Oh, looks like Carter wants its cutest couple to put on a show. Come on guys, give the crowd what it wants! Let's see you two smooch!" she announced, causing more people to join in the chant. Jacelyn turned to Aster to tell him that they didn't have to, they could disappoint the entire school, but was stopped by the pressure of chapped lips on hers. She reacted immediately, wrapping her arms around his neck and standing on her tip toes so that he didn't have to bend down as much. He tasted like mint chocolate surprisingly, and Jacelyn couldn't lie that she liked the feeling of his arms wrapped around her waist. The crowd went berserk, and Jacelyn could hear certain voices that she knew well whooping in the distance, but she could care less at the moment. She would get back at them later for this, because she had no doubt that this was her friends doing.

"Oh, it's getting hot it here!" Venus sang, clapping her hands on their shoulders and efficiently drawing them apart. "Give these two a hand as our cutest couple this year!"

The applause as they both stumbled down the stage and back to their seats were astounding, causing both of them to turn slightly red, though you could see it more on Jacelyn. Once seated again, Jacelyn kept looking at her lap, playing with the edge of her hoodie. That kiss totally didn't mean anything, nothing at all. It would be stupid to think other-

"Hey frostbite?" Aster whispered to her, trying not to attract attention to them. Her eyes flickered up briefly to meet his before returning downward.

"Yeah kangaroo?"

"It would be a waste ta not use the free meals. Do ya want to come an' eat with me this Saturday? Ya know, just ta make sure we use them." Aster asked, coughing slightly to cover up the embarrassment in his voice. Jacelyn smiled a bit and nodded.

"You got yourself a date, Bunnymund."

"Thank goodness that worked. I was worried that the plan would backfire when I realized who Talayeh and Michael got to help them. Karma and Castille have a way of messing things up a lot, don't they?" Paula spoke up, not making eye contact with anyone. Castille gasped at the accusation while Karma laughed at herself. Talayeh raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean Paula? Michael and I came up with this plan all by ourselves." Talayeh stated. Paula rolled her eyes.

"Talayeh, I have been dropping hints about these two around you for the past two months when I figured it out. I then made sure that Aster would be alone so that I could invite him to sit with us. After that, I ran the voting booth tp make sure they were on the ballot and won. Believe me, I came up with this plan by myself." Paula explained. Jacelyn gaped at her for a second before smirking.

"Paula, you innocently looking mastermind, I love you so much right now. You and I are going to have to team up in the future. I have plans for this partnership now."

There was a collective groan from the rest of their friends as they realized how their lives were going to hell with that partnership. Jacelyn couldn't really care though as she slowly grabbed Aster's hand that was resting on the arm rest, twining their fingers together. Maybe award ceremonies didn't always have to just get you out of class.


End file.
